


Fingers

by helsinkibaby



Category: Law & Order: UK
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Het, Rape Recovery, Romance, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two times Matt held Alesha's hand and one time she held his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> For the three sentence ficathon, prompt "Matt/Alesha, fingers"

His fingers close around hers as they wait for the verdict and when "not guilty" is read out, he squeezes her hand and tells her everything is going to be ok; she doesn't believe him, but it turns out he's right. 

His fingers close around hers when she cries the first time they make love; she explains it's her first time since May and his grip tightens on hers as he pulls her close and kisses the tears away. 

Her fingers close around his when he's lying, bleeding, on the ground and she's talking to him, first begging him, then ordering him not to leave her; she's never been so grateful that he does as he's told. 


End file.
